A little prank
by JanaRump
Summary: Frostiron. What happens one time Tony says too much. Be warned of randomness.


Hi, people! This fic is not actually mine, but the friend who wrote it (RcClara) would never post it on her own. I find it quite funny and, although there are some inside jokes here and there, I hope you agree with me :) Review if you'd like and I'll pass it on to her.

Lots of Love and have fun

It was a cold night of december. The snow covered the streets, not many people walked by the path at the time of the night. Therefore, the man was by himself looking lonely to the road. A cigarette on his hand, trying not to think about the reasons that had brought him here. Damn Tony! That fucking bastard! Loki wasn't in his best mood that morning when everything had happened. He was tired of all that bullshit. Humans were always getting him annnoyed. How in the cold hell did that stupid pervert and arrogant bastard believe that he, the god of mischief, would dress like a fucking whore?! And play rape with him? And he made such a proposal IN THE FUCKING LIVING ROOM while EVERYONE WAS THERE.

Luckily, Thor was just as drunk as him. Or, well, let's just say that this time there wouldn't be an Steve to save that idiotic billionaire. The embarrasement was too much for him, Thor with all his intelligence had just laughed and said that wouldn't be the first time such thing happened. Clint was completely in shock, by the time he had left the archer was still frozen. Steve, poor guy, got so, but so red that was difficult not to confuse him with the leather sofa. But the worst was deffinitely Natasha, the spy had actualy started laughing, and was on the ground for about ten minutes. It was traumatizing. Bruce had just sit there and recorded everything, that dumb ass. It was because of times like this that Loki wanted to blow this fucking planet.

He had been out there for about half an hour by now. It was about time to head back to the Stark Tower and endure the rest of the night. He would enjoy that free time to plot his revenge MUHAHAHAHAHAHA.

-

It had already been three days since the incident and nobody actualy talked about it. It was a silent deal in order to keep Tony alive.

By now, everyone believed that Loki had already forgotten the matter. Stupid people. The nordic god had plotted his little revenge. This was the day, Tony would better prepare himself. Because Loki was in the game and he was not losing.

The day was rather ordinary for Tony, he ate breakfast, worked for a while, teased Steve, picked up a little bit of information, teased Steve a little bit more. Nothing remarkable until he entered his room.

- Why did it take you so long? I was already begining to think you had given up.

The voice of the frost giant ecoed in the room. Tony looked around confused until he saw it. Nothing could have prepared him to that. Loki was near the wall with a decieving smile. He wore make up, really vulgar make up. His hair was a little bit messy. But the most weird thing was the clothing. The top was a really tight and covered very little of his chest, it was pink and full of glitter. You could actualy see his niples! There where golden bracelets in his arms. A very small skirt covered only his dick. His beautiful legs were showing off, the kind of thing that got Tony aroused. The high heels only made the situation more absurd. Loki was really dressed as a whore. The american closed the door behind him, but did not lock it. There was nobody around anyway.

- What is this Loki? - The hole situation was too good and surreal to be true.

The other man smiled and talked with a very smooth voice:- I thought you had requested my services. - Loki had to enjoy how his "client" looked troubled, like he didn't know what to do.

That was enough for the billionaire. He grabed Loki's hair and pulled him for a rough kiss. The god did his best to fight the kiss, but only because he was executing his little revenge it didn't mean he could not enjoy it. It took no time for the playboy to push the other in to the bed, torning off his clothes. Loki cryed fakely for help, trying not to moan when Tony started biting his neck and marking every single spot he could.

- Stop it Tony, I don't want to do this.

- Shut up. You are already hard, what kind of whore are you? Getting turned on by being forced... You must be really perverted.

He continued doing it, biting and touching every single spot he could reach. The one undressed tried to push the other one off him, but he didn't try it for real. He wasn't so weak. Tony continued his play, Loki played his part very well. If anyone saw it from the outside they would really believe the god was being raped. There was a moment when, full of desire, Tony forced himself into the other one's mouth. It was really hard for Loki not to bite the thing off. However, it would be a waste of good material.

- Take it deep, sweet and nice.

The only thing that kept Loki from killing Tony was his little personal revenge, and that was what he used not to freak out or suffocate with that thing going so deep into his mouth. When the other one finally came, the god actualy spit all the semen out. His boyfriend was taking the roleplay a little too serious. He pulled the god's hair and put him at all fours. Without any further preparing, Tony entered him. The scream was stifled by the billionaire's hand.

- What's with this screaming? You're more than used to this.

There was no sense in answering. The only thing he could do was wait until it happened. Loki was feeling pain with the other moving. However, he was still aroused by the situation; a natural reaction. He closed his eyes, enduring it. Until his god senses caught somebody nearby. He bited the other one's hand and begged in a loud tone:

-Please Tony! I'm begging you, Stop! - He even managed to drop some tears.

- Cut the crap You're my slut today!  
The door was violently opened, to the point it almost broke down.

- WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY BROTHER, STARK?!

Thor's voice was heard inside the room. It scared Tony and he stoped what he was doing, trying to think of a reasonable explanation. But Loki was faster.

- Brother, please...- The fake cry from the nordic god sounded away too realistic for the human's sake. - He wouldn't stop. No matter how much I asked.

That was a real shock for Tony. But he didn't had much time to ask what the fuck was the god doing because the blonde god began screaming once more.

- YOU RAPED MY BROTHER YOU MORTAL?!

- No I didn't! He was acting like a whore..- He started saying but mjolnir hit the wall, right above his head.

- AND YOU STILL DARE SAY HE WOULD BEHAVE IN SUCH A WAY? I SHALL KILL YOU!

Tony got up. And Loki went running to his brother. He hugged Thor acting like he was traumatized.

- Please... Make him suffer for it.

- Don't cry Brother. I will make sure this despicable little defiler with not a single drop of honor wish he had control of his animalistic desires. - A thunder sounded behind him.

Tony was in real trouble. He screamed for Steve, while trying to dodge from the hammer. It was a rather difficult task. He was still trying to figure out what the fuck had happened when he saw the devious smile in Loki's face. The little motherfucker was making a fool out of everyone. And now he was leaving the room. How dare him? He screamed for JARVIS but the artificial inteligence didn't seem to pay attention to it. The dark-haired man had already given up when the super soldier entered the room.

- What's going on over here?

-THIS SON OF A PROSTITUTE RAPED MY BROTHER!- Was the blonde god's asnwer.

- Can you stop screaming for fuck sake's? - Tony had a headache already, if it was from mjolnir or the shouting he couldn't say. - And I didn't fucking rape Loki, I'm his fucking boyfriend. If I wanted to fuck him I could just ask.

Steve stoped for a second, like he was deciding in which of them he should believe.

- Come on stars and stripes. You know I would never do something this dumb! - Tony was desperate.

-Tony, have you forgot you did something kind of like this with me? - Was Steve's asnwer. Damn it! Tony had absolutely forgotten about the day he had, drunkenly, almost fucked Steve in the car.

- Oh fuck. - It was the only thing he could say. He was screwed.

- Relax I won't turn agaisnt you.

The dark-haired man got just a little bit calmer. Until the former soldier said, with a slight tone of satisfection

- But, don't expect me to protect you either.  
Well, zero allies was better than -1 allies. Thor was hunting Tony through the Tower when Clint and Natasha got back from the cinema, only to see a not-amused Tony and a very sadistic Loki watching it as it was a film. The archer got between the blonde god and the genious, asking:

- I'm sure I'll regret asking, but what the fuck happened while we were out?

Thor started his shouting once more, but Tony was already sick of this. Yeah, he was scared but if he heard the man scream once more, Tony was going to give up on this idiotic situation. Before the blonde could finish his first word, the dark-haired answered.

- Let me see...Thor thinks I raped his brother, Steve is ofended because I forgot I had tried to fuck him, and probably something that I said is going to get you mad at me..

- Not really. Just to be sure, you didn't do it right? - Clint wanted to be sure, it wasn't worth fighting Thor if Tony had really raped Loki. Even if that didn't sound like the ironman.

-For fucking god NO! - Why did everybody thought he was capable of such a thing.

-Alright, I can't deal with him. I'm not a demi-god... So what are we going to do?

- There are times when we have to give up our pride, and do only one thing. RUN!

So they ran like hell, not planning to come back so soon. With Thor right behind them.

Natasha hadn't paid much attention to the them, since she was looking to Loki very interested. Once the three began to run and Steve was out of sight, she asked:

-You did all of this on porpouse, didn't you?

Loki giggled a little, and that was all the answer she needed.

-You're pure Evil.

-Thanks for the complement.

THE END.

Not-the-author notes: for those how follow me, I'm really really sorry for not posting anything for so long (almost a month!). I hate when other authors do that to me, but writer block is a bitch and I don't want to post angsty chapters so early on stories that should be fun and fluffy. I hope to post soon (finally on vacation!). Many hugs and kisses!


End file.
